<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by ramimedley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239431">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley'>ramimedley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Sex Trafficking, futuristic AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been holed up in an old hotel room for the past few weeks.  So far they hadn’t been noticed.  Eugene was hoping to keep it that way.  The less attention they drew to themselves the better.  It was best to stay under the radar, away from the ones that were in charge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton &amp; Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Futuristic Sledgefu fic</p><p>Thank you for reading:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Due to the numerous wars and sickness the population had been wiped out. Regular laws and human decency had been obliterated. Nothing was off limits and you had to be careful where you went and who you trusted.</p><p>They’d been holed up in an old hotel room for the past few weeks. So far they hadn’t been noticed. Eugene was hoping to keep it that way. The less attention they drew to themselves the better. It was best to stay under the radar, away from the ones that were in charge.</p><p>“I’m sick and fuckin’ tired of sittin’ in this hotel room day in and day out.” Snafu grumbled, pacing back and forth. Glancing over at the darkening sky he reached out to get his jacket.</p><p>Jumping up from the bed Eugene grabbed him by the arm. “Where are you going?” Searching his face he looked for something other than stubbornness. “You know you can’t go out yet.” Tugging on his arm he made him face him fully. “It’s too early. You might be seen.”</p><p>Pulling away Snafu finished pulling on his jacket. “I’m jus’ gonna run down and grab some smokes.” He stated, reaching for his wallet. “It’s literally jus’ down the corner.”</p><p>Shooting Eugene a look he continued. “I can dart down there and be back before anyone even patrols this area.”</p><p>Feeling fear settle in his stomach Eugene reiterated. “What if you're seen?” Trying to strive for some semblance of reasonableness he continued. “They might take you Snafu,” he worried.</p><p>It wasn’t unheard of people disappearing around here. There were rumors of those that were still wealthy buying people for their own uses. He couldn’t bear to think Snafu might get picked up.</p><p>“We need to lay low,” he murmured. Grasping the back of Snafu's neck he rested his forehead against his own. Staring into those blue orbs he tried to convey the seriousness of the situation. “It only takes a moment, Snaf.” Looking at him worriedly he waited.</p><p>“Look Eugene, I’ll be quick.” Heading for the door he felt a tug on his arm. Gripping Eugene’s chin and pulling him in for a kiss he turned to go.</p><p>“I can come with you,” Eugene tried. Hoping he’d decide to wait. He never wanted Eugene to go with him anywhere; always overprotective.</p><p>“No,” he immediately responded. “You don’ need ta go.” Leading him back towards the bed he pushed him to sitting. “You have ta stay here.”</p><p>Glancing around the room he saw everything was secure. Windows were boarded, no one could get in. As long as Eugene kept the lights low and the door locked he should be safe.</p><p>Heading to the door he eased it open taking a look around outside. Looked like the coast was clear. “I’ll be back as quick as I can,” he mumbled. “Do not leave this room.”</p><p>Stepping out and swiftly closing the door behind him he tugged to make sure it was locked. Satisfied that it was secure he headed down the stairs to the bottom floor. There were other people staying in this building, but they all pretended not to see one another.</p><p>Coming around the corner he was met with a woman giving some guy head. Quickly averting his eyes he maintained his path. Stuff like that happened all the time here. People bought sex on the daily. Taking a deep breath he stepped out into the night.</p><p>Hastily he made his way to the darkened alley that led to the convenience shop down the road on the corner. He should just quit smoking, he thought in passing. Staring straight ahead he pulled his jacket tighter. It was getting cooler in the evenings. Fall clearly coming early, not that the changes of the seasons really mattered much anymore. Survival, that was all anyone thought about. Getting by day to day.</p><p>Seeing the light of the store up ahead he sped up. In and out he told himself. Just like every time before, no wasting time.</p><p>Carefully entering the store he grabbed a pack of smokes and left some cash on the counter. Pocketing the cigarettes he glanced around outside before sneaking back into the alley.</p><p>Something felt off, something felt strange. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he felt like someone was watching him. Feeling his heart start to pound he sped up. Quicker he made it back the better.</p><p>Seeing her step out of the dark Snafu almost plowed right into her.</p><p>Obviously looking for her next fix she offered what she had for sale. “Got what you need, baby.” She crooned, stepping right in front of him. “You look so lonely,” she grinned.</p><p>Trying to push around her he heard the crunch of gravel behind him. “Shit,” was all he was able to get out before something slammed into the back of his head. Slipping to the ground he saw a man hand the girl some money. “Pleasure doing business with ya.” Turning she shot Snafu a smirk before heading back into the dark.</p><p>Trying to stay conscious he blinked his eyes rapidly. Feeling a cloth cover his mouth and nose he was asleep in minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Pacing the floor Eugene waited for Snafu to get back. It had been too long. He should have been back a half an hour ago. Debating what to do he snuck his hand under the bed and pulled the pistol out. Slipping it snuggly into the back of his pants he got ready to go outside. He never did the running around out of the room. Snafu refused to let him be in danger. He always got whatever they needed, but he had been gone too long. Something had happened.</p><p>Making his way gingerly down the stairwell he tried to stay as obscure as possible. Most people ignored one another, pretending that everything was okay; that things were normal.</p><p>What if Snafu got picked up? Shuddering Eugene didn’t want to think about that. Everyone knew about the auctions and what went on there. Sold to the highest bidder; irregardless of what they wanted to buy them for. It was nearly impossible to get someone loose once they were taken. They’d offer to sell them back to you, but the price was always too high. There weren’t police anymore to regulate violence. It was every man fending for themselves. Deep in his gut he knew Snafu had been taken. What was he going to do?</p><p>Sneaking down the alley he looked for a guy named Bill. Apparently he was the person that knew about things like this. When someone went missing you got a hold of him. Eugene wasn’t sure if Bill was on the inside of this ring or not, but he’d heard stories of him being able to get people back. Eugene knew there was no way he’d have the money he needed to pay him. He and Snafu lived on a very limited budget; barely enough to get by, but he did have one thing that might make all the difference.</p><p>Turning down the alley he scurried across to the large metal door set back into the brick. The stink of garbage permeated the alley. It was making him sick to his stomach. Rapping on the door he waited to see if anyone would respond. He might not even get to talk to anyone. He had to try though. He didn’t have the first clue on how to get Snafu back to him safely.</p><p>Hearing the metal peep hole slide open he was met with a pair of dark eyes. “What do you want?” the voice called out; waiting for a reply.</p><p>“I need to talk to Bill,” Eugene replied. “Someone close to me has been taken.”</p><p>Hearing the squeal of the hinges the door slowly opened. “I don’t think you have an appointment” the man crossed his arms, staring.</p><p>Running his fingers through his hair Eugene took a shaky breath. “I don’t, no” he replied. “They took my husband.” He looked up, eyes glinting with tears. “He went out a couple hours ago and hasn’t ever come back.”</p><p>“Do you know how many people come through here looking for lost people?” He asked, still blocking the entrance. “Even if he talks to you, doesn’t mean he’ll be able to find him. Depends on where they took him and why.” Stepping back he motioned for Eugene to enter. “Follow me,” he gestured; moving down the hall.</p><p>Eugene followed along ignoring the other people in the rooms he passed. Some doing drugs, others passed out. He didn’t come out to these places to get what they needed, Snafu always did.</p><p>Stopping in front of a closed door the man knocked twice. “Got somebody needs to see you,” he called. Opening the door he led Eugene into a darkened room with a table inside.</p><p>Seeing the small man sitting at the table Eugene wasn’t sure where to sit. Waiting he watched the man pour a shot of whiskey, knocking it back. “Who are you?” He shot out, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m Eugene,” he replied. “I heard that you help find those that were taken.” Staring at him imploringly he waited for an answer.</p><p>“I do find people,” he poured another drink. “But nothing comes for free.” Giving Eugene a once over he grinned. “Something tells me you aren’t going to have what I need to find someone. If you were you’d go buy him yourself.”</p><p>Leaning forward he lit a cigarette. “ What do you have to trade for me to look for him?” Smiling he leaned back in his chair. It was obvious he didn’t think Eugene had anything to barter with and was just wasting his time.</p><p>Sighing Eugene pulled out the trump card he’d been holding onto since all of this started. They had kept it just in case something like this ever came up. Many nights they went hungry when they could have sold it, but Eugene refused. It was his only bargaining chip and gold was worth a lot in the current times.</p><p>Sliding his ring across the table he waited to see if it would be enough. Please let it be enough he thought to himself. He felt sick thinking about what might be happening to Snafu right now. Feeling panic start to well up he quickly tried to keep his thoughts on the situation at hand.</p><p>Grasping the ring Bill eyed it over carefully. “It’s real gold,” he murmered; turning it over in his hand. Giving Eugene a level look he conveyed the seriousness of the situation. “I can’t guarantee I can find him and if I do I can’t promise I’ll be able to get him out.”</p><p>Tapping an ash into an empty soda can he sighed. “They’ve got three different locations, one for each type of auction. Auctions are conducted every Saturday night.” Inhaling on his cigarette he drummed his fingers on the table. “What’s he look like?” He questioned.</p><p>Reaching into his back pocket Eugene retrieved the only picture he’d managed to salvage throughout this ordeal. Passing it over he watched as Bill picked it up examining it. Sliding it back over he shook his head. “He could be at any of them,” he replied. “They like the good looking ones at all three. Could be sex palace, fighting ring or torture dome.”</p><p>“I’ve got men that help me, but I can’t make any guarantees. It’s damn near impossible to get them out of the torture dome and they auction them fast there.”</p><p>“Burgie,” he called out. “Want you to put out feelers on this guy right here.” Flashing him the picture the guy named Burgie frowned. “You know he could be anywhere,” he responded. “Look at him.”</p><p>“I know,” Bill sighed. “Take Jay and see what you can find out. Find that bitch down on North Chestnut. She’s always trapping them for cash.”</p><p>Grabbing his gun Burgie headed out the door, presumably to pick up Jay.</p><p>“He have a phone on him?” Bill asked, writing down some notes on a piece of paper.</p><p>“Yeah, he did” Eugene responded. “Everytime I call it goes straight to voicemail. I think the battery must be dead.”</p><p>Leaning his head into his hands he felt tears start to well up. What if they couldn’t find him? He couldn’t go out like that. Eugene had to find him. He was missing a piece without him.</p><p>“Let me see your phone,” Bill demanded, reaching out. Scrolling through it he found location services. “You guys have location services turned on for each other?” Tapping at the screen he pulled up their location history.</p><p>“Looks like his phone went dead, but we got a location on the way out of the city.” Writing some more notes down he quickly picked his phone up calling Burgie. “Hey, they took him out of the city, no fighting ring. Ping stopped halfway between the other two.”</p><p>Sliding the phone back across the table to Eugene he stubbed his cigarette out. “Well, you want the bad news or the good news first?” Leaning his chin on his hands he waited for Eugene’s reply.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Eugene whispered. “Just tell me what I need to do.”</p><p>“Well he’s in one of two places. We can rule out fighting because they took him out of the city.” Pouring another shot he offered one to Eugene who quickly declined.</p><p>“He’s either gone to what we like to call sex palace, or he’s been taken to the torture dome.” Watching as Eugene’s face started to crumple Bill felt bad for him. He had so many people come through here looking for loved ones; most of which they never got to see again.</p><p>“We’ve got contacts at both, but we’ll have to move quickly.” Rising to his feet he motioned for Eugene to follow him. “Turnover is pretty quick at the torture dome auctions.” Grimacing he continued. “Ugly bastards, who would buy someone to torture?”</p><p>Grasping the door handle he motioned for Eugene to head through into the hallway. “Give me your phone again,” he demanded. Saving his number into Eugene’s phone he gave him a pointed stare. “We’ll do everything we can to get him back to you.” Grasping him by the shoulder he made sure he had his attention. “Do not go looking for him yourself. That’s what we do. They’ll take you as well.”</p><p>“So I’m just supposed to sit back and wait while he’s quite possibly sold and killed?” Eugene cried. “How am I supposed to do that?”</p><p>“Trust me Gene; it’s okay if I call you that, right?”  He questioned. “We know what we’re doing. If anyone can get him back it’s us.”</p><p>“Be careful heading home. I’ll keep you posted as we find out new information.</p><p> </p><p>Blinking his eyes open Snafu winced at the pain in his head. He felt sick to his stomach from whatever chemical he’d breathed in. Feeling panic starting to set in, he knew where he’d been taken. Scooting back against the concrete wall he was bound by the collar secured around his neck. It only allowed for minimal movement.</p><p>Glancing around quickly, trying to get a good take on his surroundings he found he was in a holding cell; dirt floor, concrete walls. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He muttered; genuinely afraid at how this was going to play out. Nobody came out of here free and clear and he had no idea how Eugene could ever get him out of it. He hated to guess what he was going to be sold for.</p><p>Hearing the sounds of footsteps echoing down the hall he clenched his eyes shut. Hearing the door unlock a woman came over and grabbed him by the chin. Looking at the man behind her she nodded her head. “This one is perfect,”she muttered. “Clean him up and get him ready.”</p><p>“Get me ready for what?” He called out. “What are ya goin’ ta do with me?” Looking from one to the other he waited for a response. Was it sex, torture, fighting matches? All possibilities made his heart stutter and he wished he’d never left Eugene to go buy those damn cigarettes. If by some stroke of luck he made it out of here he’d never smoke again.</p><p>Grinning over her shoulder the woman replied. “Oh I’ve got several clients that will bid top dollar for you. They just love the pretty ones.” Issuing orders to the man waiting behind her Snafu could hear her heels clicking down the hallway as she walked away.</p><p>“I’ll be back,” the man responded gruffly. Wracking his brain, Snafu could not come up with a way out of this. Feeling the collar around his neck it was made of heavy metal with a lock in the back.</p><p>Tugging on the chain he could see it was secured to the floor. Yanking on it proved to be of no use. It was permanently secured. What the fuck was he going to do? There was no way in hell Eugene was going to be able to get him out of here. He was doomed. Leaning his head in his hands he sighed. He’d been in some scrapes before, but nothing like this.</p><p>Pulling as hard as he could on the chain attached to the floor it didn’t even budge. These pens were made to be secure; not to break out of. Taking deep breaths trying to stave off his panic he tried to come up with some sort of a plan. There had to be a way to get loose. He was not just going to give up and go willingly. Reaching around to his pocket he checked for his phone.</p><p>Feeling his heart lift he realized they’d left it in his pocket. Quickly pulling it out he tapped at the screen. Busted, the whole thing was shattered. No wonder they didn’t take it. Why bother when it was of absolutely no use to him. Tossing it to the side he left it; he heard it bust. Please God, he thought. Let me get out of this in one piece. Leaning his head back against the wall he listened to a mouse skitter past. He was fucked and it was all over a pack of cigarettes.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’d they take him Marie?” Burgie demanded, stepping up into her space.</p><p>“You and I both know you trap these guys all the time.” Watching her back up he took a step forward. “That’s probably why they’ve never taken you isn’t it?”</p><p>“I don’t know what your talking’ about Burgie,” she whispered. “I ain’t had nobody come through here tonight.”</p><p>Glancing at the ground she clasped her hands together hoping he’d leave her alone. She wasn’t proud of what she did, but money was hard to come by.</p><p>“Yes, you did.” He continued. Shoving the picture in her face he tapped at Snafu’s picture. “This guy right here,” he pushed it closer. “Now you and I both know things can get pretty rough out here and I’d hate to have to make a couple of phone calls letting certain people know you’ve been ratting them out.”</p><p>Tapping his foot he continued. “Probably wouldn’t go over too well.”</p><p>“There’s no need for that,” she whined. “They took him earlier.” Running a hand nervously through her hair she crossed them in front of her; seeming cold.</p><p>“Better start telling me what I need to know,” he warned, taking out his phone. Looking at her expectantly he waited. She’d tell them. The last thing someone wanted to do was be turned in for having loose lips. Straight to the torture dome you went.</p><p>“They was gentle with him,” she started, eyes darting around. “They didn’t want to leave no bruises.” Rocking back and forth on her feet she continued. “I didn’t hear them say for sure, but I think they’d be takin’ him over to the palace.”</p><p>Eyeing Burgie she watched as he neatly slipped his phone back into his pocket. “That’s all I needed, Marie.” He murmured. Turning his back dismissively he called Bill.</p><p>“Better give your contact at the palace a head’s up. She thinks that’s where they took him.” Listening to Bill’s response he climbed back into his truck.</p><p>A trip to the palace was always better than the dome and they only did auctions on Saturday nights. That gave them a little bit of time to get things together and hopefully spring him out. Regardless of the money Bill paid him, Burgie would go in after these people anyway. Human beings shouldn’t be bartered for sport.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting at the tiny table in their room Eugene thought about where they could go when Snaf got back; when, not if. They needed to get out of the city. It was too dangerous. He’d start looking for someplace out of town, maybe in the country. He knew there was a place on his father’s property. It would be perfect.</p><p>Feeling his phone vibrate he quickly checked to see a message from Bill.</p><p><em>Bill: Think we know where he’s at. Got to get things together to get him out. Why don’t you come back and stay here? I’m sure you’ll want to be with me at the pick-up point</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Eugene: On my way.</em>
</p><p>Looking around the room it was kind of saddening to realize what little they had. Gathering their few things together he closed the door behind him. They wouldn’t be back.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing a key in the lock Snafu startled awake. Watching as the dark haired man came closer he tensed for a fight. As the man leaned down closer taking a key out to unlock the chain from the floor he whispered. “Do not try to fight me.”</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder furtively and keeping his back to the camera he continued. “Do what they say today, your friend is coming for you, but you have to follow directions.”</p><p>Unlocking the chain he tugged at it beckoning him to get up.</p><p>“Who’s comin’ for me?” He whispered back. Still nervous he felt relief start to creep through. Eugene hadn’t given up; he’d looked for him.</p><p>Pulling him towards the open door he quickly stated back. “Burgie’s coming and he doesn’t leave until he’s got what he came for. They aren’t coming till tonight though. That’s the best time to sneak someone out.”</p><p>Mulling these events over, Snafu started taking note of where they were headed. Passing room after room he was relieved not to see devices aimed for torture, but that left only one place.</p><p>Fuck, he thought. There wasn’t any telling what his “preparation” today was going to entail. He’d heard stories, but hadn’t ever spoken to someone who had actually escaped. Seeing beds in nearly every room he knew he was at the palace.</p><p>“What do ya mean about doin’ what they say today?” He questioned, trying to mentally prepare for whatever was about to go down. Staring ahead at the back of the man’s head he turned down a corner headed to a room at the end of the hall.</p><p>Glancing back the man warned him again as they came into the room. “Do not struggle and fight. If you do they’ll put you in a lockdown room and they won’t be able to get you out of here tonight.”</p><p>Giving him a pointed stare he glanced down at a tray of tools sitting on a table. “Just do what they want.”</p><p>Giving the tray a closer inspection Snafu noticed needles, bars, alcohol swabs.</p><p>“What the fuck is this for?” He asked, he was pretty sure he knew the answer, but wanted confirmation he was right.</p><p>Waiting as the guy locked the chain in place on the loop next to the chair he tapped his foot.</p><p>“Look, the lady buying you has certain requirements that have to be done before the auction and this is one of them. It’s not going to kill you to get your nipples pierced.”</p><p>Lifting up his shirt he showed his own. “Just let them do it. I guarantee it’ll be the worst thing today. They want you to look good for the auction.”</p><p>Turning to head out of the room he advised once again. “Do exactly what they say. You do not want to leave this place with that woman; trust me.”</p><p>Easing back into the chair Snafu pulled his knees up against his chest. How did he get himself into these situations? He should have just listened to Eugene. He’d heard of the woman who he thought was buying him. She was cruel and liked to cause pain. Of all the women to try and buy him, of course it had to be her.</p><p>Waiting patiently he heard the turn of the knob as a bigger guy came in. Sitting down on a stool next to the chair he sighed. “Look, I don’t want to know your name, where you’re from, no personal details. I’m here to do my job and that’s it.”</p><p>Waiting he saw Snafu nod his head. “I’m not going to help you get out and it’s better all the way around if you just let me do my job.”</p><p>“Why do you work for them?” Snafu questioned, genuinely curious. Slowly bringing his legs down he shifted in the thin t-shirt.</p><p>Giving him a pointed stare he responded “beats the alternative.”</p><p>“Lay back and take your arms out of your t-shirt.” Waiting, he watched as Snafu complied. Examining him he chose the correct sized needle. “I’m going to put some marks so I know where to push it through.” He mumbled, placing little purple marks on either side of his nipple. Using a clamp he pushed the first needle through.</p><p>“Fuck’s sake.” Snafu gasped, back arching off the table. Feeling the uncomfortable weight of the barbell slip through his skin he watched as the man screwed the ends on either side.</p><p>“You ready for the next one?” He asked, needle raised and ready to go.</p><p>“Just fuckin’ get it ova with,” Snafu muttered, bracing himself for the pain he knew this time was coming. Gritting his teeth through the second one he was relieved when it was over.</p><p>Packing up the tools and depositing them in the correct sterilizing bins the guy turned to leave. “Best of luck to you man,” he stated while muttering under his breath “you’re going to need it.”</p><p>Gingerly slipping his arms back through his t-shirt Snafu gently pulled it down over his chest; inhaling sharply when the material grabbed at one of the piercings. Fuck that burns he thought.</p><p>Now what? He said that this was the worst of it. What else were they going to do to him before tonight?</p><p>As if hearing his thoughts another guy came through the door, key in hand.</p><p>“Come on,” he gestured. Leading him down the darkened hallway he heard the distinct sounds of people having sex through some of the rooms. He was no stranger to sex, but he was not going to be someone’s little toy.</p><p>Stopping outside a bathroom the guy handed him some pants. “Go take a shower and get dressed. Don’t try anything funny, believe me, you don’t want to make the higher ups mad.”</p><p>Looking bewildered down at the leather pants folded and neatly clasped in the guy's hands he asked “where’s the rest of it?”</p><p>“There is no rest of it,” the guy rolled his eyes. “This is all she wants you to wear.”</p><p>Looking at him incredulously he glanced down at the single pair of pants. “Fine,” he grumbled. “What the fuck eva.”</p><p>Stepping under the heat of the shower he hissed as it hit his chest. Turning around he let it beat down upon his shoulders. Please let them come, he kept thinking. Please let them come. Taking as much time as he could he heard the guy start beating on the door.</p><p>“Get dressed and get out,” he yelled.</p><p>Reluctantly switching off the shower he toweled off eyeing the offensive pants. Nothing but pants, not a stitch of anything else. Pulling them on they were uncomfortable because they were so tight. Taking a glance over at the mirror he felt irritated. There he stood, no shirt, metal bars catching the light and the tightest fucking pants he’d ever worn.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake” he muttered. “I look like somebody’s goddamn whore.”</p><p>Exiting the bathroom the guy led him into one of the rooms with the beds and locked the chain on yet another loop. “You'll wait here until it’s time for the auction to start.”</p><p>Stepping out of the room he closed the door swiftly behind him.</p><p>How in the hell was Eugene going to get him out of here? Once again he pulled as hard as he could at the chain. Nothing budged. He was stuck here until either he was sold or someone busted him out. Feeling the beginnings of a nasty headache his eyes slipped shut.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at Bill’s Eugene knocked on the door. “It’s open.” He heard a voice call from inside.</p><p>Walking through the door he saw both Bill and Burgie sitting at the table with multiple guns.</p><p>“What are those for?” He asked, feeling his stomach jump nervously. He had never been comfortable around guns. He understood why they might need them, but what if Snafu accidentally got shot?</p><p>“Hopefully we won’t need them,” Burgie replied. “But sometimes things go wrong and they become necessary.” Catching Eugene’s eye he clearly stated. “I’m bringing him home to you tonight, one way or the other.”</p><p>Staring down at the ground Eugene managed to choke out “thank you.”</p><p>Leaning back against the wall he gazed at Burgie, eyes heavy with tears. “I can’t go without him. We’ve been together five years.” Wiping his eye with his sleeve he continued. “We were together before everything went bad. I’ll be completely alone.”</p><p>Grasping him by the shoulder Burgie looked into his eyes. “I’m going to do everything I can to get him back.”</p><p>Checking the time on his phone he turned to Bill. “It’s showtime,” he grinned standing up from the table.</p><p>Hearing a knock at the door Burgie opened it to another man. “Sledge, this is Jay.” Burgie introduced. Handing him a gun they talked briefly about how they were going to get Snafu out.</p><p>Heading out to the palace Burgie felt a jolt of adrenaline. It was always the same. A huge buzz before locking in and getting dirty. He had a guy that would let them in. They had to park the SUV down the way, but their guy would get them entrance.</p><p>Sneaking up to the back door Burgie gave three sharp raps. Listening as the door opened he watched for his man on the inside. Seeing the door open he was greeted with the sight of his contact.</p><p>Watching as the man raised a finger to his mouth he kept quiet.</p><p>Beckoning them ahead he led them to a hallway near an exit door. “You got to wait here.” He whispered. “I’ll bring him, but you have to be careful. Once I bring him, get the fuck out.”</p><p>Waiting patiently Burgie watched as the man sauntered down the hall. He knew his contacts had to do things that were horrific, but when they came through it was all worth it. Stepping into the shadows he waited.</p><p> </p><p>Still stuck in that room waiting to see what came next Snafu could hear more people walking around outside. Things were getting busier. It was hard to be patient when you were this fucking nervous. The guy said they were coming for him, but what the fuck was taking so long.</p><p>Glancing down his eyes caught the two piercings that now graced his body. Fuckers he thought nastily. Hearing footsteps outside the door he tensed. Watching the doorknob creep open a woman walked inside. Dressed from head to toe in black she purposefully walked over to stand in front of him.</p><p>“Looky, looky here,” She grinned. Reaching out to clutch him by the jaw she angled his face where she could see him better. “We’re going to have a lot of fun later tonight.”</p><p>Skimming a finger down his chest he flinched away. Refusing to give her any satisfaction he met her eyes directly. “Fuck you,” he stated clearly.</p><p>Laughing she backed up towards the door. “Oh but you will,” she replied, raising a brow, smirking. “And you’ll do it when I tell you to.”</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the pick-up point Eugene waited nervously for the black SUV to bring Snafu back to him. Hopefully not hurt, hopefully completely fine.</p><p>Tapping his phone he looked at the time. It had been a half an hour since they split up. “Does it usually take this long?” Eugene questioned, fidgeting in his seat. It had been hard to stay behind while Burgie and Jay went on ahead to try and save Snafu. Waiting was excruciating. There were too many “what if” scenarios running through his mind. What if he wasn’t there? What if he’d already been sold? What if he never saw him again? Trying to hold his tears at bay he tapped open his phone, scrolling to the pictures.</p><p>So many memories. Smiling photos on the beach, pouty looks when Snaf was upset, life before everything had fallen apart. When they’d lived in their little house on the beach, never realizing the devastation that was headed their way.</p><p>“It takes a bit of time,” Bill nonchalantly replied. “They have to get in, find him and the inside guy has to make sure he gives them the key. He’ll be wearing a collar that’s a bitch to try and get off without the key.”</p><p>Lighting up a cigarette he glanced over at the nervous man sitting next to him. The guy actually didn’t know how lucky he was. The palace was the easiest to get someone out of; the dome was much worse, nearly impossible.</p><p>Checking his phone he saw Burgie was still there; hadn’t left yet. Hopefully he hadn’t ran into any snags. Settling his head back against the seat he closed his eyes.</p><p>“You might as well get comfortable,” he stated. “It’s going to be a while.</p><p> </p><p>Watching her turn and walk out of the room Snafu felt sick. “Fuck, Fuck, fuck,” he moaned, hands in his hair. This was worse than he expected.</p><p>Hearing the door knob turn he waited for the inevitable. They were coming to take him to the auction. It was pretty much all over with; he wouldn’t be going home.</p><p>Seeing the dark haired man dart into the room he watched as he leaned over to whisper something in his ear. “When you’re waiting in line, demand to be taken to the bathroom. Don’t fuck around . If you have to tell them you’re going to piss your pants, do it.” Giving him a level stare he reiterated. “If you don’t do it, you’ll be sold.”</p><p>Watching the skinny man slip out of the room, Snafu waited. He’d do whatever it took to get out of here.</p><p>Hearing the door knob twist again he watched as a larger man walked into the room. “Don’t fuck with me,” he intoned. “I’m just doing my job, but I’ll clock you if I have to.”</p><p>Walking over he used a key to unlock the chain. Jerking him by the neck he pulled Snafu up to the door. Placing a pair of handcuffs upon his wrists he unlocked the collar around his throat.</p><p>Giving him a sad look he muttered, “good luck to you, man.” Leading him by the hands he put him in line.</p><p>Okay, this was it, Snafu thought. As soon as he saw someone he was going to ask to go to the bathroom. Searching around him he didn’t see anyone as the line inched forward. He was probably ten steps from the amphitheater when he saw a guy move up beside him.</p><p>“I think you need to go to the bathroom.” He muttered.</p><p>Glancing at him with big eyes Snafu responded “yeah, I think I do.”</p><p>Watching as the guy quietly took him out of line he waited to see where he’d be led to. Walking down a hallway he saw a guy standing at the door. Feeling the key snip in the lock he was free. Wrapping an arm around him Burgie quickly spirited him out the door.</p><p>“Name’s Burgie” he murmured. Pointing at the other man he included “that’s Jay.” Pulling him towards the black SUV he corralled Snafu inside. “We got a pick up point to meet at. You’re Eugene is waiting for you.”</p><p>Leaning his head back against the seat Snafu had never felt more relieved in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Watching and waiting for Burgie’s vehicle to pull up Eugene was a nervous wreck. Waiting was the hardest part.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing dust kick up from a vehicle speeding their way he trembled. Was this it? Would he finally see Snafu? Wrap his arms around him and never let go?</p><p>Seeing him exit the car and coming across the road Eugene almost lost it. Scrambling to get out of the car he ran meeting him halfway. Wrapping him in a bone crushing hug he put both hands on either side of his face. “Youre okay?” He asked, watching those blue eyes fill with tears.</p><p>“Fuck Eugene,” he whimpered; burying his face in his neck. Feeling those arms wrap firmly around him Eugene squeezed tightly. He was back. They’d gotten him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hate to interrupt this little homecoming,” Bill mumbled. “But we can’t stay out here long. They’re going to realize he’s gone and come looking.”</p><p>Waving Burgie and Jay off he slipped into the car. “Better hop in” he called. “We got to keep moving.</p><p>Slipping into the backseat Eugene had his hands full of a clingy Snafu. Face buried in his neck, hands gripping Eugene’s hips tightly, murmuring words of love.</p><p>“I’ll neva go out alone again, Gene” he stuttered. “I’m not gonna leave you eva. I’d die before they take you.”</p><p>Just the thought of Eugene being in the situation he just escaped from was terrifying to Snafu. As scared as he was to be there and going through it he couldn’t imagine how hard it had been for Eugene.</p><p>Snuggling closer he placed kisses down Eugene’s neck. He needed Gene, like he needed air. He felt lost while he was without him and the thought of never seeing him again made him feel frozen. He couldn’t go on without Gene. He wouldn’t survive without him.</p><p>“Where are you guys going?” Bill asked glancing into the back seat. “Do you have any kind of a plan?”</p><p>“I have a plan,” Eugene murmured. “Just get us to Snafu’s truck.” Grabbing Snafu firmly by the chin he placed a kiss upon that beautiful mouth. “We have to leave here,” he instructed. “We can’t stay. We need to go home.”</p><p>Looking at him, owl eyes blinking, Snafu questioned “how we gonna go home, Gene? It ain’t there no more.”</p><p>Laying his head upon Eugene’s chest he listened to the heartbeat beneath. He might have never heard it again. Clutching at his side he waited for Eugene to respond.</p><p>“You know we can find a place to stay, Snaf” he gestured. “We need to go home. I know my house isn’t safe, but there’s a cottage on my Dad’s land we can live in. We can be more careful.” Leaning over to give him a sweet kiss he continued. “The city is lost for us. We have to leave.”</p><p>Looking at Snafu's crestfallen face he cupped his cheek. “It’s not the same anymore, babe.” He tried to console. “It’s not safe.”</p><p>Trying to pull himself together Snafu looked at him with those big blue eyes. “I’ll go whereva’ you go, Gene. I jus’ need to be with you.”</p><p>Clasping his waist a little tighter Snafu wanted to lose himself in Eugene. He was his life, his mate, his all. “I’ll do whateva’ you want.” He whispered.</p><p>Snafu felt the insane urge to be possessed by Eugene. He needed his boy close to him. Wanted to be consumed by him. Leave all this behind. He needed to be one with Gene.</p><p>Looking up at Eugene with nervous eyes Snafu stammered “I need you Gene.” Watching for understanding he continued. “I need all of you.” Glancing down at his cock he sighed. “I was almost made a sex slave to a horrible woman. I need to know you still want me.” He whispered, eyes misted over. A barely there please escaped his lips.</p><p>Feeling the emotion from his partner Eugene’s heart stuttered. He needed Snafu as well, but they had to get somewhere safe first.</p><p>“Where do you want me to drop you all off?” Bill questioned. Pulling into their neighborhood he wasn’t really sure where to go next. The fact that they’d managed to get Snafu out was a miracle. He hoped they had a plan.</p><p>Gesturing ahead Eugene pointed “that truck right there is ours.” Listening as Bill pulled up beside it Eugene pulled the keys out of his pocket.</p><p>“I don’t even know how to say thank you.” He murmured. “It’s impossible to tell you how much this means to me.”</p><p>“Just get out and get the fuck away from the city.” Bill warned. “They know what he looks like now. They’ll try to find him. They don’t like to make the high rollers mad.” Flicking an ash out the window he continued. “She’ll look for him. You need to get the fuck out of here.”</p><p>Pulling Snafu out of the car he immediately put him in the truck. “We’re going to get out of here Snaf.” Hopping into the driver’s seat he pulled out of the garbage ridden street. Time to go back where things were lighter, easier to squirrel away, more open to hiding.</p><p>Watching Snafu get settled in the seat he reached a hand out grasping his knee. “Go to sleep, Mer.” He whispered. “I’ll take care of you now.”</p><p>“You promise we won’t be split up again?” Snafu whispered. His soul was scarred. He’d been scared, lost without Gene and terrified he’d never see him again.</p><p>“I promise you, Merriell Shelton we will never be split up again.” Grasping his hand and placing a kiss upon his knuckle he took a good look at the man next to him. Too small t-shirt that looked like there was something underneath, too tight pants. He looked the most uncomfortable Eugene had ever seen him.</p><p>Gripping his hand Eugene murmured “sleep Snafu, I’ve got you.”</p><p>He knew where he was going. Home. He knew they couldn’t stay in his parent’s house. It was too available to thieves, people on patrol. It was dangerous. But, he knew there was a cottage way back in the woods that would maybe work for them. He would not stay in a city that wanted to sell Snafu; no way, no how.</p><p>Driving along he looked over at his husband; finally at ease. His head was leaning against the window, mouth open in sleep. Unable to keep from touching, Eugene placed his hand upon his knee. What would he do without him? He’d be lost.</p><p>Settling in for the long ride ahead he was content with the physical contact he had.</p><p> </p><p>After seven hours of driving Eugene finally pulled into the dirt road that headed to the cottage he knew was there. Yes they would have to go into town for supplies, yes the higher ups still patrolled, but not like the city. They could live here and maybe be happy.</p><p>Taking a glance over Eugene was stunned with the pure beauty of his husband. Dark ebony curls, caramel skin, mouth parted in sleep. He’d do whatever it took to make sure he was safe.</p><p>Nudging him on the shoulder Eugene whispered. “We’re here, babe.” Watching as Snafu fluttered his eyes awake he caught sight of the blue eyes looking for comfort.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Eugene murmured. “You’re with me.” Leaning over and placing a kiss upon his mouth Eugene searched his eyes for understanding.</p><p>“We’re good babe,” he continued. “No one can take you from me.”</p><p>Climbing out of the truck they went into the small cottage. Entering the door Eugene looked back at Snafu, or at this point Merriell. “We’re fine,” he murmured, pulling him into the cottage.</p><p>Entering inside Merriell couldn’t keep his hands to himself. “I need you, Gene.” Pulling him neatly against him he gripped his chin, drowning him in kisses.</p><p>“Merriell,” Eugene replied. “You don’t have to be intimate with me. We’re good.”</p><p>Grasping Eugene’s hips he continued. “Yes, I do Gene. I need to belong to you.” Leaning his head upon Eugene’s shoulder he continued. “I almost had to be with someone else, completely helpless. I need to be with you.” Looking up at him with naked eyes Eugene couldn’t refuse him anything.</p><p>“What do you want?” Eugene questioned. Watching his husband inch closer he waited for his reply.</p><p>“I want ta be with you Gene, absolutely, completely. I can’t imagine not being with you.”</p><p>Entering the cottage Eugene felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. Merriell was all up in his space, hands gripped tightly on his hips, kisses down his neck. Should he just go with it? Merriell had almost been sold as a sex slave, did he really want to be with Eugene so soon?</p><p>Pushing Eugene towards the bed Snafu toppled them down upon it. Seeing his lover’s darkened eyes Eugene tried to figure out where to go with this.</p><p>Feeling Snafu in those ridiculous leather pants, tight t-shirt on him, Eugene went to pull it off. “Want to feel your skin on my skin.” He muttered. Hearing a gasp as he pulled it off Eugene eyed his lover’s chest. Two twin barbells stood against his lover’s tawny skin.</p><p>Reaching out Eugene ran his thumb against it. Hearing Snafu's hiss he wondered if this was a bad thing or a good thing. Leaning over he lathed his tongue against his lover’s nipple. Swiping his tongue he gently sucked it into his mouth. Feeling Snafu stiffen he pulled off. “Does that hurt you?” He asked. “Is it painful?”</p><p>Gripping Eugene’s jaw Snafu looked him straight in the eyes. “It was a pain in the ass to get it done, but it’s really not so bad.” Smirking he aimed a smile at Eugene. “You like it?” He asked.</p><p>Smiling up at him Eugene replied. “Yeah, I kind of do like it.” Leaning over he tongued the barbell listening to Snafu’s intake of breath. Smiling he iterated “I think you like it too.”</p><p>Pulling Eugene upon him Snafu kissed him fully, tongues mating. Rolling his hips against him Snafu whispered. “Take me Gene. Make me yours.”</p><p>Grasping his chin Eugene gave him a kiss conveying all that fear. Everything that had been going on since Snafu had been taken. Tugging at those too tight pants he pulled them off.</p><p>Pushing Snafu back against the bed Eugene watched for any hesitation. Seeing none he kissed down his neck. Hearing his lover’s sigh of relief he continued his downward path. Looking at the barbells currently through his partner’s nipples he licked a stripe up one.</p><p>“Fuck Gene,” Snafu moaned. “You got to know how those changed me.” Rolling his hips against Eugene, desperately searching for some friction he waited.</p><p>Dipping down and sucking one into his mouth he watched as Snafu's back arched. Hearing his quick inhale Eugene decided to use it to his advantage.</p><p>“You like that, Snaf?” He questioned. Slipping his hand up to thumb his other nipple he watched as Snafu's abdomen clenched.</p><p>“Fuck Eugene,” he gasped. Rolling his hips against him, desperately seeking friction he waited to see what Eugene would do.</p><p>“So this is something that excites you,” he murmured, placing a sweet kiss upon him. Running his tongue along the length of the barbell he gently sucked his nipple into his mouth; thumb rubbing along the other one.</p><p>“Oh my fuckin’ God,” he murmured hips grinding up. “You have no fuckin idea, Gene.” He panted.  “You gotta fuck me” Snafu wailed. “It’s too much,” he whined. “You gotta stop, it’s gonna make me cum and I’m not ready yet.”</p><p>Running his hand down he rubbed Snafu's hard cock. “What do you want?”  He whispered, placing a kiss upon the tip of his cock.</p><p>“You know exactly what I fuckin’ want,” he whined. Watching as Eugene crept up his body he gasped. Reaching his hands out he pulled Eugene tightly against him. “Be with me Gene.” He begged. “I need you to take me.”</p><p>Looking at him with those insecure eyes, how could Eugene do anything but acquiesce. He’d been through hell. He’d been able to come out on the other side. He was craving Eugene’s touch. How could he tell him no?</p><p>Although this was not going to be some rough and tumble sex show. Eugene was going to take his time. Make Snafu feel how much he loved him. There would be no question how special Snafu was to him when he was done.</p><p>Placing kisses down his sternum Eugene licked a path to his navel. Feeling Snafu's breath quicken the closer he got to his cock he rubbed his nose against his hip. “You know how much I love you, right?” He whispered.</p><p>Kissing his way back across his abdomen he grasped the base of Snafu's cock. Taking a lick from base to tip he swirled his tongue around the head. Running it against the prominent ridge he heard Snafu gasp.</p><p>He was going to make him feel loved. He could care less of his own needs. He wanted Snafu to feel how much he meant to him.</p><p>Glancing up he saw that beautiful mouth in a pout, eyebrows drawn together, ragged breaths escaping.</p><p>Dipping his head down he placed an arm across those wiggly hips. Taking him as deep as he could he swallowed around him, feeling the sharp inhale. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Snafu couldn’t bear to not fuck into his mouth. He appreciated his restraint, but really didn’t care tonight.</p><p>Suckling the tip he felt his partner’s breath quicken. Unable to keep from rolling his hips Eugene squeezed down against them. Tasting the precum in his mouth he knew his lover was close.</p><p>Popping off he kissed him full on the mouth. Slipping a hand down he grasped his cock pushing down on the slit. Rubbing his thumb across the head he felt Snafu's breath quicken.</p><p>Leisurely stoking him he felt him thrust up into his hand. Placing a sweet kiss upon his neck he sped his hand up. Faster and faster, he wanted Snafu to relax, to feel safe, he didn’t have to fuck him for that. Being there meant more than anything. Loving him was everything.</p><p>Picking up his pace he squeezed each time he reached the tip. Hearing him gasp Eugene continued. He kind of thought of one thing that would shoot him over the edge, but really wasn’t sure. Continuing to jerk him off he snaked a hand up to frame his nipple; barbell standing in contrast to that caramel skin.</p><p>Continuing his frenzied pace he reached up and thumbed across Snafu’s nipple, hard. Hearing the sharp inhale he watched as Snafu's back arched, running tight, cum spilling across his hand.</p><p>Feeling him bury his head in his neck Eugene felt like everything had righted itself. Snafu felt safe, he felt like he belonged to Eugene, all was well.</p><p>Placing a sweet kiss upon that gasping mouth Eugene marveled at how lucky he was. He had him back. He didn’t have to go on without him. They were in a safe place and everything was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>Drowsing off to sleep he slept better than he had in days.</p><p>Waking up he noticed he was alone. Batting a hand out he didn’t feel Snafu next to him.</p><p>Hearing his phone buzz Eugene opened his messages.</p><p>Burgie: Tell Snafu we’re good to go. I’ll pick him up at 5:00pm.</p><p>Looking at his phone Eugene was trying to figure out exactly what Burgie was talking about. Why would Burgie be sending them a message, and what did it mean?</p><p>Meandering out onto the back porch Eugene thrusted the phone at Snafu.</p><p>“What the hell does this mean, Snaf?” He questioned, already knowing, but hoping it wasn’t the case.</p><p>Giving Eugene a look Snafu replied. “If you think for one second Gene I’m gonna let someone else fall into the trap I was in you’re crazy.”</p><p>Looking at him beeseachingly he murmured. “What would I have done without them? I’m gonna do what it takes to make sure no one else feels like I did.”</p><p>Realizing the seriousness of Snafu’s request he responded. “Are you sure?” Reaching out he grasped his arm. “You know how dangerous that is, right?” Seeing those blue eyes blink up at him he knew Snafu's mind was made up.</p><p>“I can help Gene,” he murmured. “That’s all that matters.”</p><p>Reaching out and giving him a sweet kiss he murmured “if not for them I wouldn’t be here with you.”  Grasping Eugene’s hand he knew it was the right decision.  Laying a kiss upon his knuckles he looked him straight in the eye.  “Tis the right thing to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>